


Give Me Love

by KingofBones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, Songfic, alchoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofBones/pseuds/KingofBones
Summary: Dean and the reader had been living together for a few months, before Dean up and leaves out of the blue, leaving the reader heartbroken.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 15





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic, based on the song “Give Me Love” by Ed Sheeran. This is from the readers point of view. It's supposed to be part 1 of 2, but I never found a good enough song for part 2.
> 
> I wrote this forever ago, but finally decided to post it here. Pls don't judge 2016 me.

The chords drifted through the air, a steady, gentle and sweet, yet sad, melody. Your fingers ghosted over the metal strings, the instrument humming the music you felt all the way down to your soul.

Six days ago, you hadn’t known a word of this song. Six days ago, you had been happy, sharing your bed and your life with the best man you had ever known. Six days ago, you had been loved.

> _“Give me love like him._
> 
> _‘Cause lately I’ve been waking up alone…”_

Five days ago, you and him had fought. Five days ago, even with all your pleading and begging, promising him that it could be fixed and that you would do better, he had walked out that door. Five days ago, he had told you out of the blue that he couldn’t handle the stress and instability that came with dating a musician and artist.

> _“Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt._
> 
> _Told you I’d let them go…”_

Four days ago, you had picked up the bottle of whiskey he had left behind in the cupboard and downed the whole thing, an attempt at getting rid of the pain you felt from having him gone. Four days ago, you had lain in bed, heartbroken sobs wracking your body as you clutched at the last thing you had of him: the beautiful leather jacket you had given him for his birthday just a few months earlier.

> _“And that I’ll fight my corner,_
> 
> _Maybe tonight I’ll call you_
> 
> _After my blood turns into alcohol…”_

Three days ago, you had come across this song on the radio and had picked up your guitar, dedicating yourself to learning it, a distraction from the pain of your loss. Three days ago, you had become numb.

> _“No, I just wanna hold you…”_

For the past two days, you hadn’t left your room, except to use the loo. You hadn’t eaten, and you had barely slept, holding his leather jacket close for comfort when you did. You had simply sat and played that song over and over, practicing it, memorizing it.

> _“Give a little time to me,_
> 
> _I’ll burn this out,_
> 
> _We’ll play hide and seek_
> 
> _to turn this around,_
> 
> _All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_
> 
> _My my, my my, give me love,  
>  My my, my my, give me love,  
> My my, my my, give me love,  
> My my, my my, give me love,  
> My my, my my, give me love…”_

Now, you poured everything you had in to this song, every bit of heartbreak and sadness and longing, the camera pointed at you picking up every note you played and every emotion you showed.

You would upload this video to YouTube. You would hope that somehow, somewhere, he would come across it and realize what he had done to you. You would hope he would see that he was everything to you, and no amount of time apart or spent with other men would change the way you felt for him.

> _“Give me love like never before._
> 
> _'Cause lately I’ve been craving more._
> 
> _And it’s been a while_
> 
> _But I still feel the same._
> 
> _Maybe I should let you go…”_

You didn’t know it yet, but in the coming months you would become nothing short of a mess. Some days, you would just lie in bed and stare at the wall, too depressed to move. Other days, you would get irrationally angry, throwing things and breaking them, but never picking up the pieces, because he wasn’t there to pick up the broken pieces of your heart.

> _“And that I’ll fight my corner,_
> 
> _Maybe tonight I’ll call you_
> 
> _After my blood is drowning in alcohol._
> 
> _No, I just wanna hold you…”_

You didn’t know it yet, but you would turn to the bottle to try to drown it out, even though it would never work. You would go to the bar every other night, maybe find somebody to go home with, but you would always leave right after, because it wasn’t him, and you didn’t want that kind of reminder in the morning.

> _“Give a little time to me,_
> 
> _I’ll burn this out,_
> 
> _We’ll play hide and seek_
> 
> _to turn this around,_
> 
> _All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_
> 
> _My my, my my, give me love…”_

No, you wouldn’t forget him, and no amount of time would change how you felt. You didn’t know it yet, but a year from now, when your doorbell rang and you found Dean Winchester standing on your doorstep, tears in his eyes, you would hold him close, comforting him as well as yourself as he cried into your shoulder, promising to never leave you again.

> _“Give a little time to me,_
> 
> _I’ll burn this out,_
> 
> _We’ll play hide and seek_
> 
> _to turn this around,_
> 
> _All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_
> 
> _My my, my my, give me love,  
>  My my, my my, give me love,  
> My my, my my, give me love,  
> My my, my my, give me love,  
> My my, my my, give me love…”_

You would eventually find out the real reason why he had left, and you would be angry with him, but you would quickly get over it and forgive him. And while you would always be wary he would leave you again, he would stay true to his promise and never leave you.

> _**“Give me love…”** _


End file.
